


Her Silver Fox

by eerieryoko



Category: Shall We Date? Scarlet Fate +
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO FLUFFY, and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerieryoko/pseuds/eerieryoko
Summary: Basically, if you want a super-fluffy fic with no background whatsoever of two lovebirds being gooey set in ancient Japanese times, here you go!! Fanfic based off of Scarlet Fate+, an otome game by NTT Solmare Corp. I’m writing using the character Gentoka/MC (Princess Tamayori- Illya for the sake of this story).





	

The water was still save for a few koi who decided to come gulp at the surface. Sunlight reflected off the pond at just the right angle, causing the princess to shift slightly. She was often found relaxing by the pond outside the shrine, accompanied by a book or notepad and pen, finding tranquility among the animals and vegetation.

Currently Princess Illya found herself consumed by the idea of perfecting her handwriting. She was completely absorbed in her task, giving no reaction whatsoever to the sound of the patio door being opened. Her pen strokes were slow and deliberate, nearly falling in time to her partners footsteps. Illya was facing away from the building, laying prone on a mat she had arranged earlier in the morning. Her partner, her perfect silver fox, made no sound as he made his way to the pond. He came to a slow halt as he advanced up the steps to the plateau, his eyes falling softly on the princess.

The soft sound of fabric flapping in the wind distracted Illya from her task. She lifted her eyes briefly, fleeting at first, not noticing the calm presence before her until her eyes left the paper for a second time. She let her eyes soak up the scene before her, at first taking in the sight of her handsome fox in his delicate garb before meeting his eyes with hers. She still found herself swoon at how warm and adoring his amber eyes became when his gaze was on her. A slow blush spread across her cheeks as a smile tugged at her lips. She moved to rise up into a sitting position as he approached with a hand outstretched.

“My princess”, his voice low but pleasant, his head bowed for just a moment. She placed her hand in his and he brought their entwined fingers to his lips. Illya could feel the blush on her face deepening as it always did when Gentoka regarded her with such romanticism. This did not stop her from watching her fox, her eyes unable to leave his face. She wanted to burn his image into her brain until she could recall him perfectly from memory. It had been many months since their first meeting and try as she might, she still could not quite capture his purity. This was the main reason she did not shy away from his affection, he acted from deep within himself to produce the purest and most deliberate of actions.

She smiled as he lowered himself to sit beside her on the mat, recalling her earliest memories of her beloved. He had made such progress, transforming from the hurt, broken animal she had found in the forest that night. Back then she never believed he would be the man at her side as he was now. She was so, so proud of him and how he maintained his oath to progress toward being a man capable of being her partner.

Even the wildlife stirred as Gentoka wrapped his arm around her waist and gently pulled her toward him. She rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes still trained on his face. Her right hand came up toward his face, her fingers softly and slowly grazing his jawline. He hummed in delight, even briefly nuzzling his cheek into her palm, before taking her hand in his again. His long silver hair, freed from its normal restraint, lightly fell against their hands. The slight breeze carried Gentoka’s natural scent, a perfume which Illya had grown quite familiar with.

"What brings you out here my love?”, she inquired, taking her eyes off him for the first time since he came up to the pond. She loosely wrapped a strand of his hair around her finger, only to let it go and stroke the rest of his soft locks. He began to hum again, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy her touch. Their physical expressions of affection like this were always done away from their comrades, only able to be completely comfortable when in each others presence privately.

Gentoka lazily opened his eyes after a few blissful minutes, the sunlight turning his metallic eyes golden. “I came to find you, of course.” He smiled, freeing his hand and cupping her chin, tracing her lips with his thumb. He could feel Illya’s heart pound and removed his hand before he made her uncomfortable. Her relaxation and comfort was much, much more important than giving into his own pleasures. He never gave into temptation at an inappropriate time, always careful to abide by the strict boundaries placed on the princess.

A slight blush still present on her face, she spoke. "Gentoka,” she paused, seemingly to collect and phrase her thoughts. The fox gave her fingers a gentle squeeze and she smiled, the cool metal pressed against her flesh still a new, yet pleasant, sensation. “I don’t mind now, you know. I understand it’s hard to get used to this new freedom we have among ourselves, but that is one of the advantages of being married”.

Now it was his turn to blush. It was true, the idea of Illya now being his wife was so foreign, so exciting. He couldn’t help but grin and squeeze her hand in his, their wedding bands bumping against each other. “Ah, yes. I’m just, you know….so used to keeping myself composed. I’ve been trained very well.” He stole a glance up to watch her reaction as he said his last line. Of course, she too grinned at this.

“You’re mine forever now, fox. It’s far too late to change you mind I’m afraid.” She had a cheerful, jesting tone to her voice as she teased him. Suddenly she found herself up off the ground, swallowed up in Gentoka’s arms. He brought his mouth to hers roughly, warmth spreading where their bodies connected.

After a brief moment- too brief, Illya thought- the fox pulled away and whispered in her ear, “I pledged my life to you the moment you freed me from that hateful life I lived. You showed me true kindness and allowed me to start anew with you. I once thought I was far too greedy to want you all for myself. I have been yours all along, and now I am more than ecstatic to have you as mine”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic after a looong break from writing. Let me know what you think!!


End file.
